Many folders are known which have a one-piece construction formed to have a front panel, a rear panel and a pocket at a lower front portion of the rear panel. It is also known to include as part of the folder, a binding apparatus for retaining sheet material, either permanently or releasably, in the folder between the front panel and rear panel. Such portfolio folders are useful as, for example, to contain information and promotional materials which are desired to be presented to others in a pleasing, convenient format. Known folders are frequently constructed of light cardboard and bristol board.
It is desirable to provide printed material on the exterior of the front and/or rear panels. Previously known one-piece file folders have a major disadvantage that to print material on the one-piece paperboard blank to form the folder requires both die cutting equipment and a printing press of substantial size. This requires increased costs and, in particular, substantial costs for the plates to print the large one-piece blank. Such prior art one-piece folders are, therefore, expensive to print except when printing large quantities.
Disadvantages of known one-piece folders are that a few folders cannot be printed except at generally prohibited cost and, as well, require a considerable turnaround time for delivery.
One piece binders, such as three ring binders are known which have rings to removably retain paper between front and rear panels of the binders. Such binders also suffer the disadvantage that front covers of the binders can not be custom printed in small numbers at a low cost.